


All Just A Nightmare

by ConHivemindCentral



Series: Con Rambles About Book 4 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Oneshot, Post Book IV, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConHivemindCentral/pseuds/ConHivemindCentral
Summary: As Kiran awakes from their long dream, something feels... off...
Series: Con Rambles About Book 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	All Just A Nightmare

Sunlight streamed into the tired eyes of Kiran, stuggling against the gravity of Zenith. Sitting themself up gently, they yawned before observing their surroundings. It was the place where they first fell asleep, before...

Kiran didn't want to think about it. It still hurts. Then again, Alfonse wouldn't want them to give up or submit to Freyja, so this was better, they supposed. The blades of grass ticked thier body as the sky above shone a summery blue. Among the noises of birds singing was a familiar voice calling out to the summoner.

"Oh finally Kiran, you're awake!"

Kiran looked up, only to see the Askr prince - no wait, king - looking down on them, smiling, with a hand outstretched to help them up. Good thing as well, as the shock of seeing their friend nearly caused them to fall back over. 

"Alfonse, but... how? How can you...?" The words trail off as they are helped to their feet. This should be a joyous moment, seeing their best friend once again alive and smiling as though nothing happened. Yet Kiran felt hollow. The revelation that everything was alright was comforting, but it did nothing to help soothe the burn. How could he be alive?! He killed death! The creator, the Allfather, Alfonse was erased, gone forever, and here he was. Acting as though nothing even happened.

"Kiran, hey! You're spacing out," he laughed, placing his arm around Kiran, hand resting upon their cloaked shoulder. "C'mon, let's head back, Dad should be waking up."

Gustav? But didn't he... die? Did they even go to Hel? Even if they didn't, it was worth a shot. 

Walking in unison togther, Kiran took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Hey, Alf, remember when the dead invaded Askr?" Posing it as a joke, a funny anecdote may help, if it ever even happened.

"I... I can't remember properly, sorry Kiran. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't." Alfonse's absent expression changed to one of concern and worry. "But if they did, then that would be disasterous. Luckily the Order can handle it, right bud?" 

"Yeah..." Well that was inconclusive, Kiran thought. If anyone would know anything about Hel, it was Eir, although would Alfonse even remember the so-called prisoner that saved his sister's life? What about the older versions of himself and Veronica, forced to serve Hel in all of her horrific actions, renamed as the first king and emperor? Did Alfonse even remember anything from post-Nifl? Did he even know of Nifl and Muspell?

* * *

Not a word was shared afterwards, the two just left to their own minds as they headed back through the forests to the palace where the royal family of Askr, including Alfonse, lived. It was only once they reached the final step when Kiran, out of the corner of their eye, saw a purple-robed figure smiling at them. Loki, the trickster god. She waved - seemingly friendly - at the duo, approaching them while Kiran quickly drew the Breidablik, readying to attack. Alfonse placed his hand over Kiran's, as though to ward them away from their plans.

"Ah, good morning, you two." Amicable enough for Loki, although her motivations were yet unclear. "I was just looking for someone like you, Kiran. Mind if I borrow your partner?" Loki dragged Kiran and Alfonse away before either could get a word in. The last Kiran saw of Alfonse was them walking into the palace to be greeted by someone, likely Henriette or Sharena, leaving the summoner alone with the god.

"What do you want, Loki?" Kiran sighed, knowing that it couldn't be good, or else they wouldn't be here. 

"Oh, nothing." She cupped Kiran's face with one hand. "How was your nap? Was it relaxing?" 

"I mean, it could've been better, I guess."

"Oh, well in that case -" Loki waved around her staff "-how about we have another nice dream?"

Kiran immediately stepped back, shaking their head furiously, a most certain no. Loki only laughed. 

"Who's to say you're not in one now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first Fire Emblem Fanfic, so woo. Anyway, I didn't really like the ending to Book IV, so I made my own version based off a theory I have. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors - I did try to correct any I found. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and thanks for reading (unless you just skipped to the end in which case hi)!  
> :)


End file.
